The existing thin-film switch adopts a three-layer type structure, which includes an upper conducting layer, an insulating layer and a lower conducting layer. Both the upper conducting layer and the lower conducting layer are provided with a triggering portion, the triggering portion is connected with an anode and a cathode respectively, the triggering portion on the upper conducting layer contacts with the triggering portion on the lower conducting layer when pressing the thin-film switch, so that both the anode and the cathode are conducted and the switch is on. Both the upper conducting layer and the lower conducting layer need to be provided with a circuit at the same time to turn on the switch, so that the production process of the thin-film switch is complicated and the cost is higher.
Moreover, the existing circuit is generally formed through a printed silver wire, and a jumper wire is arranged in a mode of erecting a connecting wire above the circuit board. In order to avoid the short circuit, an insulating layer needs to be arranged between the circuit board and the jumper wire. If the insulating layer is not arranged in place, short circuit or poor contact is easy to take place to the circuit board.